If the sales tax in your city is $13.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$16$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.6\%} \times {\$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.6\%$ is equivalent to $13.6 \div 100$ $13.6 \div 100 = 0.136$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.136$ $\times$ $$16$ = $$2.18$ You would pay $$2.18$ in sales tax.